Angel Vigil
Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSecframe|Angel Logo Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Angel Nachtwache Popup: Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the drug farm vigorously. '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel Vigil 1 '''Welle 1' *10 Angel Tower Sentry (Tower Sentry Angel I) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *2-3 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *1 Boss Battlecruiser - Gistatis Smuggler Guardian (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) Welle 2 '- ''wenn der Gistatis Smuggler Guardian angegriffen wird. Meldung: The Gistatis Smuggler Guardian has called in the reserves, which were hidden near the Coral Rock Formation. *2 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) *3 Cruiser (Gistum Crusher/Smasher) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *5 Destroyer (Gistior Haunter/Seizer/Trasher) '''Welle 3 ''- wenn das Smuggler Gate beschossen wird.'' Meldung: Gist ships have just come through the gate. Smuggler Commander: Must I do EVERYTHING myself around here? I'll have all you maggots thrown into the slave pens after this is over. *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) *2-3 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) *1 Boss Battlecruiser - Gistatis Smuggler Commander (Gistatis Legatus/Praefectus/Tribunus) thumb|Angel Vigil - Gold Tag Nach Abschuss des Gistatis Smuggler Commanders wird das Beschleunigungstor entriegelt und es erscheint folgende Meldung: The acceleration gate is now open for all to use. Wer den ersten Abschnitt schnell hinter sich bringen will, kann auch mit einem Angel Gold Tag durchs Tor, ohne vorher die Feinde ausschalten zu müssen. Strukturen: Keine Beute Blitz: '''Smuggler Gate anschiessen, Gistatis Smuggler Commander abschiessen, ab durchs Tor.... Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Vigil 2 Es empfiehlt sich, die Raketenbatterien und Stasis Tower vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen, die Schiffe der ersten Gruppe sollten zuerst ausgeschaltet werden. Schaden an den Türmen und Batterien ruft weitere Gegner herbei. Sind alle drei Wellen zerstört, empfiehlt es sich, Pat's Shipyard zu beschiessen, eine Struktur in mitten der korallenförmigen Felsen. '''Gruppe 1 *2 Angel Heavy Missile Batteries - Trigger Gruppe 3 *2 Angel Light Missile Batteries -'' Trigger Gruppe 3'' *2 Angel Stasis Tower -'' Trigger Gruppe 2'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *2-3 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *5-7 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) Gruppe 2 - wenn die Stasis Tower angeschossen werden. Meldung: More Gist ships have warped in! Pat Wead: You allowed them to destroy one of our Stasis towers, you numbskulls! Second division, get your asses in here NOW! *4-6 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *4-6 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Liquididator/Marauder/Phalanx) *2-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) ''- Target Painter'' Gruppe 3 - wenn die Missile Batteries angeschossen werden. Meldung: More Gist ships have warped in! Pat Wead: And now you let them destroy one of our missile batteries! Inconceivable! *5-6 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *5-6 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Seizer/Shatterer/Trasher) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Raider) Gruppe 4 - wenn Pat's Shipyard angeschossen wird. Meldung: Pat Wead: Alright, that's it. You barge in here uninvited, mess with my subordinates, and now you have the nerve to attack my shipyard! I see I'll have to take care of our little problem myself ... Pat Wead and his cohorts have exited the shipyard, ready for action. *2 Battlecruiser - Wead Guardian (Gistatis Primus/Tribuni) *3 Elite Frigates - Wead Fighter (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Raider) *1 Faction Cruiser - Pat Wead (Domination Depredator/Predator/Smasher) Der Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition und evtl. noch ein Faction Modul fallen. Die Strukturen sind ohne Beute. Es besteht die Chance auf eine Eskalation: The Big Blue Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec